Yeh Vada Raha----Hum Saath Rahenge-----Hamesha------Hamesha
by Shanayaron
Summary: Abhijeet ne kuch kho diya hai. C.I.D. team mein ek nayi officer aayi hai jiske saath Abhijeet ek sukoon sa mehsus karta hai, jisko apna hamraaz banata hai. Lekin wo nayi officer kisi C.I.D. officer se sakth nafrat karti hai. Kya hai jo Abhijeet ne kho diya? Yeh nayi officer kya chahti hai? Peep in to know.
1. Chapter 1 Yaadein

**Thank You so much for the reviews. And for the Negative reviews, well I thank them too.**

 **Thank you so much for the suggestions** _ **Mistic Morning, Sheeza517, km-fan, Daya's Mahi, Abhirikajaan, Guest, Guest, Guest, Nehal.  
**_ **Here's the next Chapter.  
_**

* * *

 **Chp 1 Yaadein**

The CID team was at the Maharashtra Police Academy, Nashik for the selection of the most talented candidates for recruiting them in the Mumbai CID team. The wine city of India, Nashik looked as green as ever, felt as cool as ever. The selection was due for a week starting the next day; hence Abhijeet suggested visiting the Godavari Dam Backwaters.

The team reached the mesmerizing reservoir and were enchanted by the vibrant beauty of the spot. They decided to have a boat ride to explore the lengths of the backwaters. As they slowly oared through the still waters of the reservoir, a soft sound of water was the only thing that broke the silence. All were enjoying the peace of that place that was heavenly after the everyday rush and hustle and bustle of the metro city, Mumbai. The silence seemed to soothe everything around and in them. The peace meant a lot to out tough C.I.D. cops. This was paradise for those who always had to endure distorted dead bodies, heart wrenching pools of blood, criminal minds, punches and kicks and gunshots piercing the silence and sometimes their own bodies. After the boat ride, A.C.P. and the doctor moved to have a small walk around the beautiful place. Rajat, Sachin and Daya were very interested in taking the water motorbike rounds of the reservoir. Freddy decided to buy something to take back home for his wife.

Whereas Abhijeet, he sat beside a rock that had four names carved on it. He looked at it for a long time, longing clear in eyes. Then slowly, he reached out and moved his hand steadily over the names.

"Arjun, Abhijeet, Nakul aur...", he was cut short by a familiar voice,"Aur kaun?"

"Bolo na boss, aur kaun?" asked Daya sitting beside him.

"Koi nahi yaar, Jaane do", Abhijeet answered turning his head and wiping away his tears.

 **Daya:-** Mujhse aansu chupaoge? Usehi yaad kar rahe ho na?

 **Abhijeet:-** Haan.(sighs)

 **Daya:-** Kyu? Aakhir har roz use yaad karne se tumhe kya milta hai? Woh jaa chuki hai. Hamesha, hameha ke liye. Yaad karne se wapas nahi ayegi.

 **Abhijeet:-** Pata hai yaar. Lekin use bhula bhi toh nahi sakta. Jaan thi woh meri. Jaan se jyada pyaar karta hoo main usase.

Daya:- Toh tum use nahi bhuloge. Tum samajhte kyo nahi. Mar chuki hai woh.

A deep silence followed this utterance. Both of them stared at each other for a long time. Daya was the first to break it.

Daya:- Chalo ab. Kal jaldi uthna hai.

Abhijeet:- Hmm. Chalo.

Abhijeet gave a last pat to the rock and got up. Together they moved towards the restaurant. Abhijeet immediately changed his mood to normal.

 ** _In the restaurant:-_**

Freddy:- Arey sir, kya aap jante hai, Nasik ki wine puri duniya mein famous hai.

ACP:- Toh kya chakhne ka irada hai?(Taste karne ka irada hai?)

Freddy:- Sir... woh ...ha.

ACP:- Kya, ha? Tum wapas peene lag gaye?

Freddy:- ab wo mera matlab nahi.

Dr. Salunkhe:- Kya Freddy kabse haan nahi kar rahe ho? Aur vaise bhi, sharab sehat ke liye thik nahi hoti hai.

Freddy:- Nahi sir mera matlab woh nahi tha.

ACP:- To kya tha?

Here Rajat and Sachin are enjoying, trying hard not to laugh.

Freddy:- Wo ab sir, Nasik aye aur sabse famous cheez hi nahi chakhi to...

Abhijeet:- Aain, Freddy, wapis peene lag gaye tum. Ab to bhabhiji ko batana hi padega.

Takes his phone and dials some numbers.

Freddy:- Arey sir, kyu aag laga rahe rahe hai? Rehene dijiye, kuch nahi chahiye mujhe.

Makes a face and stop talking. All laugh. Daya is happy that Abhijeet's mood has come back to normal.

Abhijeet:- Uff, ab roni surat mat banana.

Daya:- Aur nahi toh kya. Sirf wine thode na Nasik ki specialiy hai. Aur bhi cheeze hai. Jaise Misal Pav, bhare huye baingan(brinjals), Ansa fansa chi bhaji(Fanas ke pakode),...

Abhijeet:- Gudh ki roti.(He said very sadly.)

Freddy:- Arey bas kariye sir, agar aur dishes ka naam liya toh Nasik mein baadh aa jayegi.

All laughed again and, they had a great time enjoying their dinner.

* * *

Who is this girl, whose memories haunt Abhijeet|? Is she Tarika? Or is she someone else? And who are Arjun and Nakul? What do they mean in Abhijeet's memories?

Think and also please review. Negative or positive, both will do.

Love your life.

Take care.

Shanaya.


	2. Chapter 2 Flashbacks I

The song belongs to the movie "HUM KISISE KUM NAHEEN" I own nothing. The song belongs to its composers and all.

 **Chp 2 Flashbacks**

After dinner, all sit in the Qualis. As soon as Daya begins to drive, a cool breeze rushes in.

Freddy:- Sir, kitni achhi hawa hai yaha ki. Ekdum light. Warna Mumbai mein toh sirf pollution hi bohot hai

ACP:- Haan bhai, yeh baat toh hai. Itni development ke bawajood, yaha ki hawa itni polluted nahi hai.

Rajat:- Haan sir, sach mein. Aisa lagta hai yahi settle ho jaye.

This conversation again brings some memories to Abhijeet.

* * *

 **Flashback Starts.**

Girl:- Wow Abhijeet, kitna sundar hai na yeh sab. Mujhe Nasik mein hi rehna hai.

Abhijeet:- Accha aur hamara kya.

Nakul:- Aur nahi toh kya, hum bechare tumhare bina kaise jiyenge.

Arjun:- Haan, hum toh tumhare bina saas tak nahi le sakte.

Girl:- Oye yeh nautanki band karo. Itna excited hone ki jaroorat nahi hai. Itne jaldi picha nahi chodungi tum logo ka. Samjhe.

Nakul:- Lo bhai, hum toh gaye kuwa khodne, aur usme se nikli yeh bhootni. Hum kuch bolte hi kyu hai.

Girl:- Hawww! Jis din tum sub ko chod ke chali jaungi na, tab batana.

Abhijeet:- Lo bhai, inka emotional atyachaar shuru ho gaya.

Girl:- Emotional atyachar? Dekhenge, ab mere bina sach mein kaise jee paoge.

Nakul:- Oye yaar, hum toh mazak kar rahe the.

Abhijeet:- Hum sach mein tumhare bina nahi jee payenge.

Arjun:- Chalo hum sab ek promise karte hai.

Girl:- Kaisa promise?

Arjun:- Pehle mere haath pe haath to rakho.

All do as he says.

Arjun:- Good. ab mere piche bolna hm.

All:- Okay

Arjun:- Hum **Vada karte hai ke hum saath rahenge.**

All:- **Yeh** **v** **ada raha hum saath rahenge**

Arjun:- **Hamesha?**

All:- **Hamesha.**

And all share a big hug.

 **flashback ends.**

* * *

Abhijeet(Thinking):- Sab ke sub mujhe chod ke chale gaye. Akela kar diya mujhe. Kisine bhi apna vada nahi nibhaya.

Sachin(the others are all playing some sort of music game):-Abhijeet sir, kya aapko 'ka' par se koi gaana yaad aa raha hai kya? humne 9 to gaa liye. jeetne ke liye ek aur chahiye.

Abhijeet:- Yeh kaisa rahega:-

 **Kya hua tera vada**

 **Woh kasam, woh irada**

 **Bhulega dil... Jis din tumhe**

 **Woh din zindagi ka aakhiri din hoga**

 **Kya hua tera vada**

Abhijeet(thinking):- Sach, kya ho gaya tum sab ka vada?

Daya(thinking):- Kya hai yeh Abhijeet? Kyu bhool nahi paate use? Jab yaddasht khote ho, tab bhi tumhe woh yaad rehti hai. Nahi bhuloge agar use, toh pagal ho jaoge.

* * *

Next chapter, a new entry.

Please review. Negative or positive both will do.

Love your life.

Take care.

Shanaya


	3. Intro

Sorry this isn't the 3rd chap, I changed this intro's place because it affected my fanfic.

* * *

Hello! guys. I am a new member in the fanfiction world. Here I want to present a story to you all. It's not exactly a love story, but a mix of mystery and hurt/comfort. The characters I'll include may have left the show, but still I want them to be a part of this story.

They are ACP, Abhijeet, Daya, Vivek, Freddy, Rajat, Sachin, Kavin, Dushyant, Nikhil, Vineet, Mayur, Pankaj, Kajal, Tasha, Purvi, Shreya(she isn't engaged), Divyana, Ishita, Divya, Dr. Salunkhe, Dr. Sonali.

I know they are many, but we are talking about the team that solves crime throughout the country.

Now the officers have different special talents according to my story. Like Abhijeet and Daya are very good at investigation, mystery solving, at fighting. ACP has all brains. Freddy and Pankaj, though more of comic reliefs, they have a very good informers' network, Pankaj can even imitate voices with great perfection. Kavin, Dushyant, Vivek, Sachin, Rajat are good fighters and investigators. Vivek is great at computers and can break into passwords, etc. Abhijeet, Nikhil, Freddy can be great actors when undercover. Vineet, Mayur can be great at helping the seniors(No offence to their fans, its what I imagine about them. So sorry if someone's hurt.)

And with the ladies, Divyana can be a good code-breaker, also she knows many languages. She is not the weak cop they portrayed her. Purvi, Shreya, Kajal and Tasha are the dashing female cops great at field work. Ishita and Divya are great at computers. Shreya and Tasha are the brains among the females.

Dr. Salunkhe is the great forensic expert who helps through many confusing cases. Dr. Sonali is a complete competition to Dr. Salunkhe. Whether or not Dr. Tarika is a part of this ff, is mystery.

* * *

Love Life  
Take Care.


	4. Chapter 3 The Selection I

**Thank you all to review. Here's next chapter.**

 **Abhirikajaan well Abhijeet yaaddasht aati jaati rehti hai. woh sab** **bhul jata hai par uski yaadein nahi bhulta. Daya yehi kehneki koshish kar raha hai. Confusion door? Thanks mujhe batana ke liye.**

* * *

 **The Selection I**

 **Next Day:-**

All cadets have gathered in the social hall at 6:00am, at MPA. All were excited for their short test, as it's result would mean selection for the Mumbai CID. And how could she escape the feeling.

It was Shanaya Zaveri's dream to fight injustice and to overcome crime, to serve her country. She wanted to prove herself strong to someone. She kept all to herself. She rarely displayed any sort of emotion. Never made friends. She was all focused to get a carrier in CID. She had studied Law and Criminal Psychology. Also she was a Forensic student for a year. She was a kickboxing, wrestling and fencing champion. Also she had learnt karate. And she was a genius.

She could remember loads of information at a time with the page number of the books. She could string things together to get to the bottom of things. Even at the MPA, she was everyone's favourite cadet. Other cadets were often jealous of her but still couldn't ignore her talents.

She stood a good 5 feet 8 inches high, with a slim body. Her hair was long, straight, golden-brown, always tied in a pony tail. She had crystal blue eyes the shape of almonds. She never wore any accessories except a platinum chain, holding a heart locket. It was her good luck charm, she never parted with it, it was her family's last memory for her.

The doors at the front of the hall opened and entered the CID team with the MPA authorities and trainers.

Shanaya was aghast to see him, the man whom she hated the most. Who had ruined everything for her. Her family, her name, he had snatched everything. She never expected to see him at the Academy. He was a part of the Mumbai CID team. She loathed him. His presence gave her a new energy to prove herself. He had been the one to say she was weak. She was determined to prove him wrong. She was in no case weak, and she wanted to show him that.

The officers addressed the cadets, gave them instructions and told them what they would have to face in the test.

ACP:- Humne yeh test jaan-boojh kar itni muskil rakhi hai, taki humse sabse kabil cadet ko chunne mein galati na ho. We want the best officers, kyunki mujrim ko dhoodhne mein jarasi galati ho gayi to galat insaan ko saza ho jati hai.

Sabse pehle, Sr. Insp. Abhijeet aapke shooting skill dekhenge. Yeah hamari team ke Sharp-Shooter hai. Phir Sr. Insp. Daya aapke fighting skills parkhenge.

Doosre din, aap sub ko ek hurdle race jaisa test dena hoga. Uske baad aap log bina evidence destroy kiye unhe kaise collect karte hai, yeh Dr. Salunkhe aur Insp. Freddy dekhenge. Usi din, aap wapis Sr. Insp. Abhijeet ko concealment and tracking ka test denge. Matlab, aap easily undercover ho sakte hai ya nahi yeh dekha jayega.

Uske doosre din, kisi bade giroh ko kaise arrest karte hai, yeh Insp. Rajat aur Sachin dekhenge. Aur usi din aapki last test hogi aapko ek crime scene diya jayega jisme aapko saboot bhi dhoodhne hai, aur investigation bhi karna hai.

Jo bhi in sab tests mein sabse jyada kabil paaya jayega, wohi CID Mumbai mein as an Inspector select kiya jayega. Clear?

All Cadets:- Yes sir!

Head trainer Mr. Bakshi:- Good. Cadets aap apne number anusaar ek file mein shooting range ke bahar khade ho jayiye. Move!

All the cadets do as instructed.

Mr. Bakshi:- Now, main aapko numberwise das das ke group mein bulaunga. Aap ayenge aur un moving targets pe nishana lagaenge.

And the process starts. After two perilous hours, the CID members were exasperated. Till now the cadets could only get 5 out 10 correct.

Abhijeet :- Sir, yeh last 5 log hi hai. Agar aisa hi chalta raha toh hame koi accha shooter nahi milega.

ACP:- Arey abhi 5 baaki hai na, unme se koi ho.

Mr. Bakshi:- Yeh rahe baaki paanch.

Five cadets marched in.

Mr. Bakshi:- Main naam pukarunga aap ayenge, yeh earmuffs aur protective glasses pehenenge, gun lenge aur shoot karenge. Mark Thomas.

Thomas comes, takes his aim at the moving targets and shoots. He gets 5 out of 10 targets correct.

Next is Raj Wadhwa, who gets three correct. Yashwant and Yardi each get four correct shots.

Mr. Bakshi :- Shanaya Zaveri.

Shanaya :- yes sir!

Mr. Bakshi:- Sir, yeh hamari best shooter hai.

ACP:- Accha? Think hai toh, Shanaya, lets see.

Shanaya:- Sir!

She took aim, but Abhijeet wasn't looking at the targets. As he did with all other cadets, his eyes were observing her eyes and hands.

Abhijeet:-(whispers to Daya) Daya 500 ki shart lagao, ise 10 on 10 milenge.

Daya:- Itna confidence. Chalo lagi shart.

Abhijeet:- Shoot!

Shanaya does as told. A gunshot sounded followed by 9 other shots. Abhijeet examined the targets.

Abhijeet:- All hit the bull's eye. Sir das ke das nishane pe. She's a nice shooter.

Daya:- (to himself) Gayi bhais paani mein. Gaye mere 500.

Abhijeet:-(hearing Daya's words.) Aur lagao mujhse shart. (To Shanaya) well done.

Shanaya:- Thanks sir.

ACP:- Mr. Bakshi, sach mein, yeh to aapki best shooter hai.

Mr. Bakshi:- Thanks sir. Chalo Shanaya, breakfast.

Mr. Bakshi approaches the cadets:- Ab breakfast ke baad aap log apne regular classes attend karne hai. Phir lunch ke baad, aapki fighting skills ki test hogi. Male cadets Sr. Insp. Daya ko yeh test denge. Lunch ke baad Insp. Purvi, jo ki CID ki ek honhaar female officer hai, woh ayegi aur saari female cadets unhe test dengi. Now go to the mess, have breakfast on the run kyunki aapki first class 5 mins me shuru hogi. March up!

All cadets move out.

After the lunch, all cadets have gathered in the respective locker rooms for changing into their track uniforms. While Shanaya is in Mr. Bakshi's cabin.

Shanaya :- Sir, please mere liye aap itna to kar sakte hai na.

Mr. Bakshi:- Dekho Shanaya, main manta hoon ki tum is skill mein mahir ho. Par direct Daya sir se fighting? Shanaya...

Shanaya:- Sir please, meri kabiliyat pe bharosa kijiye. Main aapko sharminda nahi karungi.

Mr. Bakshi:- Uff Shanaya. Kitni ziddi ho. Thik hai, yeh toh yehi sahi.

And they move towards the boxing arena. Soon the test starts, at one side, Daya is testing the male cadets. At the other Purvi is with the females. Till now no one manages to defeat them. At last, only Shanaya is left.

Mr. Bakshi:- Sir, Shanaya hamari bohot acchi fighter hai. Purvi ji ko test dene ke baad, main chahta hoo ke yeh Sr. Insp. Daya ko bhi yeh test de.

ACP:- Ha kyun nahi, par agar yeh Purvi ko hara paye to.

Mr. Bakshi:- Right sir. Shanaya, tumne suna tumhe kya karna hai?

Shanaya: Haan Sir.

And the fight begins. Both were equally able fighters. Both made sure the other was hurt as much as one was. And after a series of punches and kicks, Purvi defeated Shanaya after a long 15 mins. This was the longest she took to defeat any cadet.

Purvi:- Acchi fighter ho(giving her a hand to stand up)

Shanaya:- (taking the hand and getting up) Par aapko hara nahi paayi ma'am.

Purvi:- Mujhe Purvi kaho.

Shanaya: Shanaya(both shake hands.)

ACP:- Chalo Shanaya, ab Daya se fight karo.

Shanaya:- But sir main toh har gayi thi? (She is puzzled)

ACP:- Par Purvi ko jis tarah tumne ghaayal kiya hai, aaj tak koi mard bhi nahi kar paaya hai.

Daya ready?

Daya: haan sir.

Shanaya:- Thanks sir.

They move inside the boxing ring. The whistle blows and they take position. Daya looks over Shanaya for a moment. Shanaya makes the first move, she aims at his right cheek and he swiftly blocks it. Seeing him distracted, she aims a second blow which hits him with full force on the left cheek. He realizes she is no soft fighter. She'll be as hard as she can and he would do her injustice if he fought softly. His punch hit her on the right cheek damn hard but, she stopped his attempt of twisting her hand to turn her around. She held his hand in time, and twisted it. But still, he was stronger than her. He caught her shoulder, bent her down, got hold of both her hands and twisted them behind her.

ACP was watching this all and was thoroughly impressed by her. Mr. Bakshi saw this and was happy.

Here Shanaya couldn't move. Both her hands were twisted behind her and she was bent down with her back towards Daya. She had to move quick or she would loose. She saw his knee, and aimed a hard kick at his knee with her right foot, dur to which le let go of her right hand. Seeing opportunity, she elbowed his stomach, because of which he let her other hand go too. She moved around and smashed his nose with a punch. This happened so quickly that he couldn't defend himself and the whole CID team was awestruck. Daya quickly regained posture and aimed a blow at her which she dodged and quickly kneed him at a man's weak point. Daya doubled up and bent down. Grabbing the opportunity, Shanaya got hold of his hand twisted it at his back and pushed him further on the floor and sat on him. Then she caught his other hand, twisted it and brought it too behind his back.

Due to excruciating pain and the odd posture, Daya couldn't move a muscle. He tried hard, but the young woman had defeated him. And the whistle sounded. She had won. She left him and he stood up. He could see her cheek and arm bleeding Due to his punch and twisting. But still she was smiling, though a bit guiltily.

Shanaya:- Sorry sir, aapko jor se toh nahi lagi na.

He felt some warm liquid on his face. His nose and cheek were bleeding.

Daya:- Nahi I am fine. But yaar main cop hoo, koi criminal nahi jo mera halwa bana do.

Shanaya:- He he, sorry sir.

Daya:- Its fine. Tum thik ho na? Shanaya:- Haan sir. Bilkul. Yeh toh chotisi choat hai. Thik ho jayegi.

Abhijeet:- Arey yaar, ab mera dost kisiko muh dikhane layak nahi raha. Ladki se maat kha gaya. Tut tut tut.

Daya :- Lo, ab meri haar ko ko aur bura bana diya. Sahi kehta hai Freddy. Tum bas aag hi lagao.

ACP:- very good show, Shanaya. Bhai aaj tak Daya ko koi hara nahi paya hai.

Shanaya:- Nahi sir. Main ladki hoo isi liye Daya sir ne puri takat nahi lagayi.

Mr. Bakshi:- Anyway, Shanaya, nurse ke pas jaake wounds ka dressing karwa lo. Then rush to the dinner. Quick run!

Shanaya:- Yes Sir!

And she went away.

Mr. Bakshi:- Main bhi chalta hoo sir. Cadets se baat karni hai. Good night.

And he leaves too.

ACP:- (to his team) Is ladki mein spark hai. Spark hai is ladki mein.

All agree with him.

* * *

Hff. Nearly 2000 words. My longest chapter. Sorry I messed up with the time. Aur woh fight. Sorry again. Main koi fighter nahi hoo. Isliye thik se nahi likh paayi. Anyways. How is Shanaya. Kya woh apko pasand aayi? Aur kaun hai woh officer CID team ka jisne Shanaya ki family usase chheen li? Dekhenge.

Till then

Love your life

Take care

Shanaya.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Hello everyone. This is my next Chappy.**

 **First of all, thanks so much Kuki for the chapter you dedicated to me. And Also thanks for your comment. You are my first FF friend. Hence this chapter is dedicated to Kuki17. It's her special day today, her birthday. Stay blessed and stay Happy Kuki.(ab bohot buttering ho gaya :-p) **

**Prasanthi:- Thanks for your comment. And keep guessing. You got very near the right answer**  
 **DA95:- Thanks so much. I'll try to write long chapters. I am a new writer and have little experience. Still I'll try.**  
 **km-fan:- Thanks**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**  
 **Jahaan Meri Zindagi Mujhse Itni Khafaa Nahi Part 1**

 ** _SCENE I_** **Godavari Reservoir Backwaters:**

The soft breeze of the Godavari Reservoir Backwaters were soothing and healing her. Her beautiful golden brown hair flew carelessly as the breeze blew them. The sight of the person who had ruined her life had scratched her wounds. They were bleeding again. Her heart was aching as though an iron fist had clenched around it. Thorns had pierced her heart, opening her wounds again. She needed this soothing, this healing.

Her feet were immersed in the cool waters of the reservoir, curing the swelling that had grown on her foot, due to the obstacle race. She was so near to excel it, but the stone had snatched away her opportunity. She couldn't move her leg for another two hours.

* * *

 **(No One's Flashback )- The Previous Day**

They had started the race 15 minutes ago. They weaved her way through large boulders, deep pits(gaddha)and thorny bushes. They jumped trees and climbed ladders. Swam through freezing cold waters at 7 am in the late December of Nashik. Then crawling below barbed wires(kaate wali wire jo compound wall pe lagai jaati hai) and jumping through tyres, they climbed ropes designed as spider webs. At last they had the 800 meter race.

She was nearing the end. She was the one most close to the end. She saw the white finish ribbon in front of her when...

When her foot sprained on a small stone and she stumbled so hard that she had an instant swelling on her foot. She had lost when she was so near success. The world was spinning around her. She tried to get up, but a searing pain spread from her ankle. She was blinded because of the pain. She fell again. The medics rushed her to the in-campus infirmary(small hospital). After her examination, the doctor had a word with Mr. Bakshi.

Mr. Bakshi:- Lucky ho Shanaya, woh koi fracture nahi hai. Bas tumhe aaram karna hoga thodi der ke liye. So cheer up.

But Shanaya just stared at her swollen ankle. She felt very angry. Yet again, was it her fault? Still she felt like a huge burden had settled on her mind. She could hear a voice in her head. The voice that had haunted her for years. The voice of that person who had taken away everything from her. He was taunting her once again. Jeering at her defeat.

Man:- (In Shanaya's head) Tum kamzor ho. Kamzor log mujhe pasand nahi. Bas isi wajah se tumhe sabse alag karna pad raha hai. Tum sab logo ke liye ek khatra ho. Kamzori ek shrap hai. Tum kamzor ho!

Shanaya:- (shouts out loud) Hell no! Main kamzor nahi hoo.

The doctors , nurses and patients stared at her.

Mr. Bakshi:- Tumse kisne keh diya ke tum kamzor ho?

Shanaya: (embarrassed) Kuch nahi sir. Sorry. Actually har gayi hoo is baat par ab tak yakin nahi ho raha hai.

Mr. Bakshi:- Samajh sakta hoo. Ab breakfast karo ek ghanta aaram karo, then Theatre Room mein aa jao, Evidence collection ka test dene ke liye.

Shanaya:- Right Sir.

And he left.

Shanaya left the infirmary an hour later, still embarrassed at her outbreak. But she couldn't help it. The jeering man's voice echoed through her almost every minute she was idle. His taunting made her blood boil. What right did he posses to call her weak? He knew nothing about her. Who gave him the right to separate her from her family? Who the heck allowed him to snatch even her true identity from her? He would never imagine what she had to go through at the orphanage. Though Dehradoon was a beautiful city, but the people she encountered there were horrible, though not all of them. Her beautiful blue eyes shined with tears. Anger was still surging through her when she reached the Theatre Room's floor.

The Theatre Room was named so, because the trainers at the M.P.A. used it in a number of ways just as a stage is used. One time they would changed it into a house where the cadets would search clues. Another time, it would be changed into a party hall, where they would check people for drugs. Yet another time they would change it to an open area where they used tactics on different ways of arresting a criminal. Things from a real crime scene were brought here (of course after the police investigation was one|) to make the crime scenes effective.

She opened the doors of the Theatre Room and entered. Today the Theatre Room was divided into 5 cubicles, each of them designed to look like a crime scene. Yellow ribbons that read, "Crime Scene Do Not Enter!" were tied around. A dummy dead body was kept in each of the cubicles and an assortment of different things were scattered there.

The first cubicle reading Number 1 was designed to look like someone's living room. the dummy dead body was placed at the center with blood splattered on the walls. The dummy was shot at the heart.

The cubicle Number 2 looked like someone's office. The dead body lay in the middle with no wound. No blood was seen in this one though papers, files and diaries were all scattered all over the place. This one was strangled to death (gala dabaa kar mara that use)

The number 3 Cubicle was made exactly like a bus' interior with the same height, width and length. Here the dead body could be seen with a knife stuck in its stomach.

The next cubicle number 4 was a road scene. A half burnt dead body was kept in the garbage bin.

The last cubicle number 5 was a swimming pool. A headless dead body was floating in the red waters of the pool.

All the cadets took seats in the audience space in from of the stage divided into cubicles.

Mr. Bakshi:- Cadets CID Mumbai ke famous Forensic Expert, the genius Dr. Salunkhe aapko is test ke bare mein brief karenge. Dr. Salunkhe, please...

Dr. Salunkhe:- CID officers ko jitna investigation aur detection aana jaroori hai, utna hi evidence collection karte aana bhi jaroori hai. Evidence bina destroy kiye collect karna bhi ek kala hai. Bohot steady haath chahiye uske liye.  
Ab main aapko ek-ek karke bulaonge. Aap log cubicle number 1 mein aayenge. Agar aap evidence sahi se collect karte hai toh aap cubicle number 2 mein jayenge. Uske baad number 3, 4 and then 5. Lekin agar aapne ek bhi evidence destroy kiya, toh aap disqualify ho jaoge. Remember, main kisiko bhi dusra chance nahi deta. Ek baar out toh out. Clear?

All cadets:- Yes Sir!

Dr. Salunkhe:- Good. Insp. Freddy mujhe assist karenge. Yeh Evidence Collection mein mahir hai. Lets start then.

And one by one all cadets were giving their tests. The cutains were drawn around the cubicles so that the cadets couldn't see what the other cadets were doing. Till now no one was able to get through cubicle number 2 which was made into an office.

The cadets who had given the exams were leaving through the second door as they weren't allowed to tell the other cadets where they went wrong.

At last only Shanaya was left as her surname started with a 'Z'. She got up and made her way to the cubicle number one, that was made into living room, when her name was announced. At the entrance of the cubicle Freddy handed her an evidence collection kit. She thanked him and opened it.

The kit contained a pair of cotton gloves and a pair of rubber gloves. A litmus test kit for testing the acidity or basicity of the substance. A few different sized evidence bags, a small brush, a camera, cello-tapes of different sizes to pick finger prints. Some earbuds to take sample of blood and other liquids. Some bottles of sprays - one to highlight hidden finger prints, other for showing blood stains that were wiped clear, the third or checking sweat stains and so on. Some petri dishes and watch glasses, scalpels, a set of tweezers, magnifying glasses, small vials, measuring tapes, torches and a single beam torch. There was a pair of protective glasses and earmuffs. Also a bag of Plaster of Paris(POP) was there to take casts of foot impressions.

She took the pair of rubber gloves and slid them on her hands. Then took the camera and hung it around her neck, checked for its memory card, satisfied she moved towards the dummy dead body. She clicked photos from every angle imaginable so as not to leave anything behind. Every time she spotted an evidence, she clicked its photo, and then very slowly and carefully she put the evidence in the evidence bags. Then she got permission from Dr. Salunkhe to enter cubicle number 2. She carefully clicked the pics and then took the finger prints of the dead body and of other people who may have touched the files and papers in the office cubicle. searching for other evidences, she found a pile of ashes. A paper was burnt to ashes, but a bit of it was still remaining though half burnt. She clicked its pic and grabbed an evidence bad and two sheets of blank paper. Slowly and very carefully she was successful in putting the whole ashes in the bag.

Dr. Salunkhe looked at Freddy with a look that was appreciating her work.

She was the only person to who got into cubicle number 3 that was a bus' interior. She cleared through all the cubicles and was the only one to do so. Then with Dr. Salunkhe's permission, she left the Theatre Room to join her fellow cadets in the room next to it.  
Dr. Salunke and Freddy followed.

Dr. Salunkhe:- Very well done Shanaya. Tumne saare saboot bilkul thik se collect kiye. Baki logo ne bas woh jale huye kaagaz uthane mein gadbad kardi warna aap log bhi baaki sab sahi kar rahe the. But Shanaya you were perfect. Congratultion!

Shanaya:- Thank you so much sir.

Mr. Bakshi:- Good Cadets. Now aap sab luch kar lijiye though thoda late ho gaya. Phir hum sab Victoria Bridge jayenge, Insp. Abhijeet ko Concealment and Tracking ka test dene. Now move on.

Shanaya was still limping (langda kar chal rahi thi) when after about an hour they were at the Victoria Bridge with their concealment kits and tracking devices like bugs, transmitter, mini-X-ray scanners connected via wi-fi to specific mobile phone, etc.

Victoria Bridge is a bridge on the Godavari River in Nashik, where there are different temples of different deities. It is a famous pilgrimage place of the Hindus. This place is of great importance during the Kumbh Mela. Also during their Vanwas, Lord Ram, Lakshman ans Seeta had resided at this very spot. The incident of cutting Raavan's sister's, Shurpnakha's nose took place here. This was ideal place for the Concealment and Tracking test as it was the most crowded place in the city.

She had stabbing pains in her ankle, but she was determined to win. Her excellent determination was a sign of her desperation to prove herself strong. All cadets gathered around Abhijeet as he instructed them.

Abhijeet:- Ab aapko mera picha karna hoga. Muje ek aadmi ek saboot dega. Woh aapko dekhana hai ki woh admi kaun hai, mujhe kaha mil raha hai aur mujhe kya de raha hai. Aapko mujhse sabbot churaana hai mujhe bina pata chale. Agar maine aapko pakad liya toh aap disqualify ho jaoge aur aapko second chance nahi milega. Aap log mujhe yaha wapis 10 baje milenge. Clear?

All cades:- Clear sir.

And all of them disperse. They all go to different spots and change their get-ups and make-up.

Abhijeet moved from temple to temple giving money to the beggars and donating some at the temple donation boxes. He caught almost all the cadets while they tried to put a bug on him, or set a transmitter on him. By 9 pm, only five cadets were left uncaught. As Abhijeet headed towards the Ramghat, where an ancient Lord Ram temple is situated, he bumped into a very old man.

Abhijeet:- Maaf kijiyega baba. Aapko choat th nahi aai na? Woh mera dhyaan nahi tha.

Old Man:- (in a very soft voice that was shaking, like that of other old men) Koi baat nahi bete, bhid mein toh ye sab chalta hi rehta hai. Koi aur toh maafi bhi mangta nahi hai, uper se hume hi gaali deta hai. Tum achhe ghar se maloom hote ho. Jao bete, darshan kar aao, achhe dil wale logo ki har ichha poori hoti hai. Main chalta hoo.

And the old man walked away limping.

What Abhijeet did not know was that, a mini-X-rays scanner was slipped into his coat pocket with a small transmitter, both of them so light that he couldn't sense their weight. The person who put the scanner checked the mobile phone connected to the scanner and found that all Abhijeet had on him was a wallet and his mobile phone, even though the man had handed him the evidence. Thinking something and deciding a plan that person again changed the get-up. Followed Abhijeet with help of the transmitter.

Next Abhijeet went to a Hanuman temple. On his way, a beggar asked him for money. Abhijeet took out his wallet and gave the man some money. The beggar saw something in the wallet and his eyes glowed with happiness which Abhijeet mistook for the happiness of getting some money. The beggar kept his palm on Abhijeet's head and moved away asking for money to many other people.

After visiting he Hanuman Mandir, Abhijeet moved towards the Krishna Mandir. He rang the temple bell and joined his hands and stood in front of Krishna's Idol.

Abhijeet:-(In mind) Bhagwaanji, aapne bhi pyaar kiya hai, aur jaante hai ki bichadne ka gum kya hota hai. Mujhe mere khoye hue apno se mila dijiye. While he was praying, two fingers slipped in his jeans back pocket and stole his wallet. Abhijeet didn't notice a thing. When he was about to take his wallet out for donating some money, he found out that it was gone. He smiled to himself as one of the cadets was successful in this test.

At 10 pm all of them gathered around the buses.

Abhijeet:- Toh aap mein se koi ek successful ho hi gaya woh saboot churane mein. Very good! Par bhai mera wallet hi lauta do please.

And Shanaya came forward and handed him his wallet back.

Abhijeet:- Ab please yeh bhi bata do ki tumhe kaise pata chala ke woh chiz kya hai? Aur usey tumne churaya kaise?

Shanaya:- Actually sir sabse pehle maine aap ka picha kiya ek Saadhvi ke roop mein. Tab maine ek aadmi ko aapko ek packet dete dekha. Phir main aap se ek budha aadmi bankar takrayee...

Abhijeet:- (surprised) Kya woh tum thi!

Shanaya:- ( a bit shyly.) Haan sir. Us waqt maine aapke pocket mein ek transmitter aur ek mini-X-ray scanner dal diya. Usase mujhe pata chala ke aapke pass kya kya cheeze hai. maine dekha ki aapke pass ek mobile aur aapke wallet ke alawa aur kuch nahi tha. Woh joh cheeze thi woh ek mobile se choti thi. To mobile out. Aur aap usey jooton mein chupaoge nahi kyunki aap mandiro mein jaa rahe the. Zahir hai apne joote bahar kisikibhi nigraani ke bina rakhenge. To wahaa bhi nahi. Last was your wallet. Toh main ek bikhari ban kar aayi aapse paise maangne ke liye. Jab aapne mujhe paise dene ke liye apna wallet bahar nikala to mujhe usme ek Camera ka memory card tha. Phir maine apne asli roop mein aapka wallet churaya.

Abhijeet:- Woh bhi mandir mein. Anyways good work.

ACP:- Very good Shanaya. Dimag achha lagaya. Aur Abhijeet, Shanaya toh ab bhi langada rahi hai, tumne use pehchaana kyu nahi?

Abhijeet:- Arey sir, yeh ek budha aadmi aur ek bikhari bankar aayi thi. Bohot budhe log langade hote hai aur bikhari bhi. Ab shak kisko ho?

Daya:- (In a whisper that only Abhijeet could hear) Lo bhai meri haar ko bura banate ho ab bolo. Lakdi se maat to tum bhi kha gaye. Ab lagao na aag.

Abhijeet glared at him but Daya gave his sweetest smile.

ACP:- Shanaya, really good work.

Shanaya:- Thank you sir.

Mr. Bakshi:- (proudly) Well done Shanaya. Cadets aaj ka din bohot exhaustion ka raha isiliye aapko kal Day Off mil raha hai. Now board the buses.

They all board the bus and head to MPA.

ACP:- Bohot hoshiyaar aur chalakh hai yeh ladki. Ek CID ke Inspector ko chakma de gayi.

Abhijeet:- Woh toh hai sir. Bohot shatir hai.

Dr. Salunkhe:- Haan bhai. Yeh akeli hai jisne evidence collection test pass kiya hai. Toh kal ka kya plan hai?

Abhijeet:- Godavari River Backwaters chale?

Dr. Salunkhe:- Kyun bhai, Nasik mein dekhne layak kya wahi ek jagah hai? Paagalon ki tarah hamesha wahi jagah select karte ho.

ACP:- (Staring at Abhijeet meaningfully) Salunkhe. Usey jahaa jaana hai jaane do. Humkahi aur chalenge.

Daya:- (Shaking his head as 'iska kuch nahi ho sakta' and thinking) Waapis usi ki yaadon ki aagosh mein jaa rahein ho? Sach Abhijeet tum paagal ho rahe ho.

And they too head towards the MPA.

 **End of No One's Flashback The Previous Day**

* * *

 **The Present Time**

Shanaya:- Hmm. Phir bhi. Kal ka din poora waste bhi nahi tha. And again her eyes stare at the waters.

* * *

 **So next part soon**

 **Till then please review and tell me.**

 **Love yourself**

 **Take Care**

 **Shanaya**


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2

Hello friends sorry for the late update.

This chapter is complete because of **Kuki17.** Thanks Kuki for your precious help. This chapter is for you and all my reviewers.

km-fan:- thanks. Your comments are encouraging.

Guest Sasha:- Thanks for reviewing. That is really what makes us writers encouraged to write more. And about your  guesses that would be revealed in future chapters. Stay tuned.

Guest1:- woh ladki kaun hai yehi pataa lagana hai. Stay tuned

Guest2:- Thanks. And for the revelation keep reading.

DA95:- Thanks. There will be more investigation in upcoming chapter

Disclaimer:- CID and all the characters that you can recognize belong to Mr. B.P. Singh. The songs used belong to the makers of them and I do not intend to use them for commercial means. They are used just to convey feelings.

* * *

 **Jahaan Meri Zindagi Mujhse Itni Khafaa Nahi Part II**

Now this is the previous chapter's continuation. In last part we see in Scene 1 Shanaya sitting at The Godavari Reservoir Backwaters a.k.a. GRB, and reflecting about the previous day.

Now

* * *

 **Scene 2 At Godavari Reservoir Backwaters but different spot:-**

Near the rock carved with the four names, a man with a sad face is seen sitting. As he is again tracing those names, a single drop of tear falls from his eye and tracing his cheek falls on the rock. How strange it is that some memories can break down a tough CID cop! Sr. Insp. of CID, Abhijeet, whose name alone makes criminals shiver, sat broken beside a rock due to mere memories of the very important people in his life.

* * *

 **Abhijeet's Flashback.**

 **At a house facing the GRB**

A boy sneaks into a girl's room by opening the lock using a hairpin. The sweet girl is fast asleep hugging a very cute red teddy bear. The sleeping sweetheart looks like an angel as moonlight falls on her face. He does not wish to wake her up, but he has to do so. He sits beside her and pats on her forehead to wake her up. Her eyes flutter open and she sees him.

Girl:- Tum yahaa kya kar rahe ho Abhi? Itni raat gaye kya kaam sujh rahaa hai tumhe?

Abhijeet:- Mere saath kitchen mein chalo na please. Mujhe akele jaane mein sharam aa rahi hai.

Girl:- (giggling)Offo Abhi. Jao na tum akele. Aunty kuch nahi bolegi. Abhijeet:- Main akele nahi jaaunga. Tumhe aana hai toh aao, nahi toh main bhukhe pet hi so jaaunga.

Girl:- Aur tum log kehte ho ki main emotionally blackmail kart hoo. Chalo!

She got up and they start descending the staircase to the dark hall adjacent to the kitchen. But as soon as she started descending, a lotus candle was ignited in the hall. A dim birthday song tune was coming from the candle. As all the lights were lit again, Arjun, Nakul, Abhijeet, Aunty and Uncle started singing.

All:- Happy Birthday To You.

Happy birthday to you.

Happy birthday dear sweetheart

Happy birthday to you.

Girl:- Thanks! Oh thank you so much! Yeh aaj tak ka sabse cute surprise hai.

Arjun:- All our pleasure ma'am. Tumhari khushi, hamari khushi.

Abhijeet:- Pata hai, jaise hi tum sone gai, hum sab cake banane nai lag gaye. Par...

Arjun:- Par jaise kehte hai ke 'Too many cooks spoil the broth' waise hi hum sab ne mil kar cake kharaab kar diya

Girl:- Aww! Koi baat nahi. Yeh aise hi thik hai.

Nakul:- Aise kaise thik hai.

Abhijeet:- Humne jaa kar Aunty ko uthaya, aur sabne milkar (dramatically uncovers a dish) Yeh Banaya.

Girl:- Gudh ki roti ka cake. Hey Bhagwaan, yeh log kya kya karte hai. Par mujhe toh bohot pasand hai.

Nakul:- Toh nek kaam mein deri kaisi? Kato na cake.

She cuts the cake and feeds them all.

Nakul:- (Grabbing his Guitar) Chalo hamara favourite song gaate hai.

Aunty:- Offo, khushi ke mauke pe aisa gaana.

Abhijeet:- Par woh hamara favourite song hai.

Girl:- Haa Aunty, mujhe bhi wahi gaana hai.

Aunty:- Thik hai, jaisi tumlogo ki marzi.

Nakul starts playing the chords and all four start singing.

Hum, rahen ya na rahen kal

Kal yaad aayenge ke ye pal

Pal, ye hain pyar ke pal Chal, aa mere sang chal

Chal, soche kya chhoti si, hai zindagi

Kal, mil jaaye to hogi khush-naseebi

Hum rahen ya na rahen yaad aayenge ye pal

Hum rahen ya na rahen kal Kal, yaad aayenge ye pal

Pal, ye hain pyar ke pal Chal, aa mere sang chal

Chal, soche kya chhoti si, hai zindagi

Kal, mil jaaye to hogi khush-naseebi

Hum rahen ya na rahen yaad aayenge ye pal

Shaam ka aanchal, odh ke aayee dekho woh raat suhani

Aa likh dein hum dono milke apni ye prem kahani

Hum rahen ya na rahen yaad aayenge ye pal

Aane waali subah jaane rang kya laaye deewanee,

Meri chaahat ko rakh lena jaise koi nishani

Hum rahen ya na rahen yaad aayenge ye pal

Hum rahen ya na rahen kal Kal, yaad aayenge ye pal

Pal, ye hain pyar ke pal Chal, aa mere sang chal

Chal, soche kya chhoti si hai zindagi

Kal mil jaaye to hogi khush-naseebi

Hum rahen ya na rahen yaad aayenge ye pal

Hum rahen ya na rahen yaad aayenge ye pal

 **Flash Back Ends**

* * *

Abhijeet:- Kahaa chale gaye tum sab log mujhe chod ke? Bas yaadon ke sahare jee raha hoo. Kitni lambi lagti hai yeh zindagi, jab ise akele jeena pade. Kaash yeh zindagi mujhse itni khafaa nahi hoti.

* * *

 **Scene 3 At Godavari Reservoir Backwaters again a different spot:-**

A young man is seen running through the forest near the GRB. His face could have looked handsome if he had been well taken care of. Now he seems very woebegone. He had red swollen areas on his cheek as if someone had cruelly beaten him. He had scars on his face. His hair was long and dirty. His eyes were the most pitiful sight on his face. They looked as if the soul behind them was dead. As if he was dead. His eyes were lifeless. His left hand clutched over a bullet wound on the left side of his waist. As he was running, few goons shot at him but missed due to the branches.

Goon1:- Abbey Nakul ke bacche! Bhag- bhag ke kahaa jayega. Ek din pakad mein toh jaroor ayega.

Nakul spotted a bunch of trees which would hide him from the goons. He sat there and saw the reservoir water. He drank the water and quenched his thirst. Then he sat down again after cleaning his wound, when he realized something...

Nakul:- (with a pained voice) Arey yeh toh Godavari backwaters hai. Kitni saari yaadein judi hai is jagah se.

* * *

 **Nakul's Flashback.**  
 **Again at the house facing the GRB**

The house is being decorated for the Christmas Celebrations. Aunty is busy with baking some delicious cookies as it is Christmas Eve and they need to be placed for Santa Claus. Uncle is away wrapping presents in his study. While Arjun, Abhijeet, Nakul and the Girl are in the living room decorating the Christmas tree having a great time singing the carols and fighting.

Nakul:- (wearing a joker's nose on his own) Rudolph the red nose Reindeer, Had a very shiny nose.

Abhijeet:- (Singing at the top of his voice) Joy to the world,  
The Lord has come Let us receive the king.

Arjun:- Arey! Bas karo! Ek time pe, ek hi carol gao. Ise fish market mat banao!

Nakul:- (in a solider like tone and saluting) Yes Sir!

Arjun glares at Nakul and all share laughter.

Nakul:- Oye yeh Santa Claus kaha chali gayi?

Girl:- Hawwww!

Nakul:- (To himself) Yeh hamesha galat time pe entry kyu marti hai. (to the girl) Arey meri mata. Main toh mazak kar rahaa tha.

Girl:- (Raises an eyebrow) Tumhare mazak! Anyways, Aunty ne kahaa hai ke hum yeh jaldi finish karde kyunki sone ka time ho gaya hai.

Nakul:- Toh thik hai na. Ab bas star lagana baki hai.

Arjun:- Aur bhaisaab star sabse upar lagta hai.

Abhijeet:- Kaun lagaega?

Nakul:- Ek kaam karte hai, main lagata hoon. Mujhe woh stool dena.

Girl:- Careful. Gir jaoge toh lag jayegi.

Nakul:- Ale meli mummy. Main dhyan lakhunga.

Girl:- (glares at him) Uff! Har jagah mazak. And Nakul climbs the stool and immediately stumbles and falls.

The other 3 shout "Nakul" and Uncle and Aunty rush to the living room. They see Nakul and take him to his room while Abhijeet gets some water and the girl gets the first aid kit.

Girl:- (applying medicine to his forehead that is bleeding) Kahaa than a maine, sambhal ke chadhna. Nahi manoge na. ab bhugto.

Nakul:- Haa tu hai hi kali jabaan.

Girl:- (Angrily) Chup! Ab mazak band karo. Hamesha mazak karte rehte ho. Dekha na lag gaya.

Arjun:- Sahi keh rahi hai woh. Yaar dekho thar-thar kaap rahi hai.

Girl:- (Tearfully) Tumko pata hai na. Tum mein se kisiko bhi choat aaye mujhe accha nahi lagta.

Nakul:- Arey jaan. I am so sorry. Ab dhyan Rakhunga. Promise. Bas tum rona mat.

And they all share a big hug.

Nakul:- Arey dhyan se. Sab bhul gaye kya mere sar par choat lagi hai.

Arjun:- Woh toh paida hote hi lag gayi thi.

Nakul sticks out his tongue at Arjun. They all laugh again.

 **Flash Back Ends**

* * *

Nakul:- Dekho na jaan. Aaj bhi mujhe choat aayi hai, par rahat ke do lafz denewala bhi koi nahi hai. Kahaa aake khadi ho gayi hai zindagi. Hamesha mazak karta thana. Ek mazak bankar eh gayi hai zindagi. Hamesha sirf aur sirf bhagna padta hai. In gundo par mohtaj ho gaya hoo. Kaash yeh zindagi mujhse itni khafaa nahi hoti.  
The goons spot Nakul and take him with them. They tie his hands and make him walk with them.

* * *

 **Scene 4 At Godavari Reservoir Backwaters yet again a different spot:-**

A handsome man with rough dark brown hair reached the GRB following some evidences. A tall warrior like man with quickness and alertness of a fox, wearing a Khaki Vardi wih glares on his eyes, he could scare the living daylights out of the criminals. The Inspector of Gangapur, Nashik, Insp. Arjun stood near the banks of Godavari river watching the setting sun with those pair of black orbs that speak in huge volumes. A grimace forming on his lips making his eyes twinkle in the memories of the people he once loved the most.

* * *

 **Arjun's Flashback.**

 **Four people are sitting on a wooden compound watching the setting sun.**

Suddenly:-

Girl:- Hey guys! You know saal ke aakhiri sunset par suraj se hum jo maangte hai mil jaata hai.

Arjun:- Really?

Nakul:- Haan maine bhi suna hai.

Abhijeet:- Chalo phir wish karte hai.

Arjun:- Right pehle main. Mujhe is duniya ka best cop bana do.

Nakul:- Aur mujhe rockstar.

Abhijeet:- (teasing the girl) Mujhe is chudail se chutkara dila do.

Girl:- Hawwwww! So mean. Anyways, tum mein se kisiki bhi wish puri nahi hogi.

Arjun, Abhijeet and Nakul:- (confused) Kyu?

Girl:- Kyunki wish mann mein mangni hoti hai. Yu sabko sunani nahi hoti.

Arjun:- Toh yeh tu pehle nahi bata sakyi thi?

Girl:- Dekhna chahati thi, tumlogo ke paas dimag hai ya nahi.

Arjun:- Accha ji. Tu maar khaegi ab.

Girl:- Nahi Arjun. Naaaaai... (and she starts running away and he chases after her.)

 **Flash Back Ends**

* * *

Arjun:- Sirf tumhari wajaah se humne use khoya hai Abhijeet. kabhi tumhe maaf nahi karunga. Tumhare is akelepan ki wajaah sirf aur sirf tum ho. Kabhi maaaf nahi karunga tumhe. Kabhi nahi. Kaash tum mere saath hoti. Kaash yeh zindagi mujhse itni khafaa nahi hoti.

* * *

 **Scene 5 At Godavari Reservoir Backwaters again at spot 1 where Shanaya is sitting:-**

Shanaya:- Aap kabhi samaj nahi paoge maine kya kya sahaa hai. Chahe jo ban jao aap, us dard ko kabhi bardasht nahi kar paoge.

* * *

 **Shanaya's Flashback.**

An orphanage is being held for ransom. The ACP of Dehradoon was asked to release a criminal or the gangsters would kill the kids in the orphanage.(this ACP is ACP Pradyuman, the then ACP of Dehradoon. This flashback happens 15 years before, when Shanaya was 12 meaning now she is 27.) The gangsters are all manhandling the kids. Pushing them, tying them, beating them, spitting on them and all.

Gangster1:- Aakhir kab tak chup rahega ye ACP? Itne saare baccho ki laashe dekh nahi payega. Maange toh hamari poori karni hi hogi use.

Gangster2:- Dekh lo boss. Kehna kya hai is ACP ko. Gangster1:- Aur kya kahega? nahi mana toh ek bachhe ki lash gift bhejenge use.

The gangsters laugh and the children scream in fear.

Gangster1:- Phir bhi phone karke dekh hi lete hai.

(On phone)ACP. Kya socha hai? Jagga ko release karega ya nahi?

ACP:- Nahi karunga toh kya ukhadega?

Gangster1:- Kuch bhi nahi. Bas ek bacche ki distorted ash milegi.

ACP:- Baccho ko chuna bhi mat badzaat.

Gangster1:- Kya bola tune? Badzaat! Ab dekh mein kya karta hoo.  
(to another gangster) Koi bhi ek bacchi ko utha ke la yaha.

Gangster2:-Haan boss! Ise lo. bohot kachar pachar kar rahi hai kabse.(and he pushes a girl with crystal blue eyes and golden brown hair.)

Gangster1:- Tera naam bata chokri.

Girl:- (through gritted teeth) Shanaya.

Gangster1:- Akad toh dekh iski.  
(to ACP) Dekh ACP mujhe badzaat kehne ki sazaa ab yeh ladki bhugtegi. Ab iski chekhein sun.

ACP:- Sun! Aye uske saath kuch mat karna!

Gangster1:- Ab bohot der ho gayi hai.  
(To Shanaya) Bol ladki. Bol mujhe chod do. Gidgiga mere samne.

Shanaya:- Kabhi nahi. Maar daloge toh bhi nahi gidgidaungi. Gangster1:- Badi tez hai nahi tu. (to other gangsters)

Haath pair pakdo is ladki ke He takes a knife from the fire place. The knife is red hot. He writes the word 'badzaat' on

Shanaya's stomach with the knife. Her heart wrenching screams make all the children silent with fear.

 **Flash Back Ends**

* * *

Shanaya:- Agar waha nahi choda hota, toh yeh zakham na hote. Nahi sehna padta mujhe woh sab. Thokare nahi khani padti. Yeh zindagi mujhse itni khafaa nahi hoti.

All at different places:

Abhijeet: Hogi woh duniya kahi jahaa hum sab saath hai.

Nakul:- Hogi kahi woh duniya jahaa tumhari lori se thodi der hi sahi main chain se so saku.

Arjun:- Hogi kahi woh duniya jahaa tumhari palke khulegi toh khushi ki roshni failegi.

Shanaya:- Ab meri manzil sirf apna parivaar dhoodhna hai aur uski raah mein saath degi yeh CID ki selection.

And a song plays (plug in the song Kahin Toh Hogi Woh from Jaane Tu Ya Jaane Na So that you can feel their emotions)

Nakul is walking with the goons who have held him on gunpoint and sees up at the sky.

Nakul:- **Kahin toh**

 **Kahin toh hogi woh**

 **Duniya jahaa tu mere saath hai**

Abhijeet is still tracing the four names on the rock

Abhijeet:- **Jahaa main jahaa tu**

 **Aur jahaa bas tere mere jasbaat hai.**

Arjun is staring at the setting sun 

Arjun:- **Hogi jahaa subah teri**

 **Palkon ki Kirno mein**

Nakul:- **Lori jahaa chand ki**

 **Sune teri baahon mein**

Arjun:- **Jaane na kahaa woh duniya hai**

 **Jaane na woh hai bhi ya nahi**

Nakul:- **Jahaa meri zindagi mujhse**

 **Itni khafaa nahi**

Arjun:- **Jaane na kahaa woh duniya hai**

 **Jaane na woh hai bhi ya nahi**

Abhijeet:- **Jahaa meri zindagi mujhse**

 **Itni khafaa nahi**

Shanaya is sitting near the water thinking about her horrifying pat. Tears form in her beautiful blue eyes.

Shanaya:- **Sasein kho gayi hai kiski aaho mein**

 **Main kho gayi hoo jaane kiski yaadon mein**

 **Manzilo se raahe udti chali**

 **Kho gayi hai manzil kahin raahon mein**

Now all have tears in their eyes

Abhijeet:- **Kahin toh hai nasha**

 **Teri meri har mulakaat mein.**

Nakul:- **Aankhon se Aankho ko chedte**

 **Oh rehte hai hum har baat pe**

Arjun:- **Kehti hai fiza jahaan**

 **Meri jameen aasmaa**

Abhijeet:- **Jahaa hai tu meri hansee**

Arjun:- **Meri khushi.**

Nakul:- **Meri jaan.**

Arjun:- **Jaane na kahaa woh duniya hai**

 **Jaane na woh hai bhi ya nahi**

Nakul:- **Jahaa meri zindagi mujhse**

 **Itni khafaa nahi**

Arjun:- **Jaane na kahaa woh duniya hai**

 **Jaane na woh hai bhi ya nahi**

Abhijeet:- **Jahaa meri zindagi mujhse**

 **Itni khafaa nahi**

All:- **Jaane na kahaa woh duniya hai**

 **Jaane na woh hai bhi ya nahi**

 **Jahaa meri zindagi mujhse**

 **Itni khafaa nahi**

 **Jaane na kahaa woh duniya hai**

 **Jaane na woh hai bhi ya nahi**

 **Jahaa meri zindagi mujhse**

 **Itni khafaa nahi**

And the sun sets sending them into semidarkness but their tears still shining in the dim light.

* * *

How was it? Please review cause they help us improve our writing

Take care

Love yourself

Thanks

Shanaya


	7. Chapter 5 The Selection II - Part I

Thousands of apologies for this real long wait. I am sorry as I ought to be. I hope you forgive me for this long wait after I post this chapter.

And thanks to all my reviewers.

 **km-fan** : - Thanks dear. And don't apologize for late reviewing, I feel guilty.

 **rasgulla** : -Thanks. And that's a very sweet name.

 **Guest, Guest** :- I will clear your doubts if you specify them. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Kuki17** : - Thanks Honey.

Here's the next chapter

* * *

 **The Selection II Part 1**

Shanaya is excited and at the same time frustrated. Due to untimely rains, the CID team has changed the pattern for the Gang-arrest test. This would be the second to last test of the CID Selection test. Shanaya is very much excited for this one. She is looking forward to the test. According the new guidelines, the cadets would be divided into groups of 10 according to their roll numbers. Each group would be given a starting clue and then they would find the next. In all (including the starting clue) six clues would be placed around the campus of the MPA. These clues would lead the cadets to the hideout of the Gangsters (CID team in disguise). Also these clues would tell them the number of members of the gang. After that the cadets would group-wise make up a plan to besiege the hideout and arrest the gangsters. This was a teamwork test.

Shanaya is frustrated because she is the only girl in her team. That meant no one would accept her suggestions. This is going to be a long day, she thought to herself.

* * *

Here **Nikhil, Shreya** and **Divyana** have joined the other members for the test. Since six in the morning, the members are working with the clues and then setting them up at their right places. Others have come back, but Abhijeet and Daya are yet to come. The team have to plant 50 sets of 6 clues at different spots. The clues have the final information the same. It would tell the cadets about the where-about of their hideout and was the trickiest to solve. For these clues, they have taken Divyana's help, since she is the Cryptography Expert or the Code Breaking Expert of the CID team.

Duo enter the conference hall of the MPA.

 **Daya** :- Kya yaar Divyana, yeh kaise clues hai yaar! Kuch clues toh aise hai ki tumhaari help ke bina hum bhi solve nahi kar payenge, yeh toh abhi sirf cadets hai.

 **Divyana** :- Phir bhi sir, maine toh seedhi language mein likha hai, kisi code language ka use nahi kiya hai.

 **Abhijeet** :- Shukra hai, warna test call karne tak yeh log hame dhoondhte hi reh jaate.

 **ACP** :- Accha chalo, in logo ko wapas ek baar guidelines dete hai aur test ki shuruat karte hai.

 **Everyone** :- Yes sir!

Once again all cadets have gathered at the Social Hall. All cadets are waiting for the CID team. ACP Pradyuman approaches the podium and all stand in rapt attention.

 **ACP** :- Good Morning cadets. Aaj, aap logo ke jo do aakhiri tests hai woh poori ki jayengi. Aaj ki pehli test jo hogi, woh hogi Gang-arrest. Aap log 10 ke groups mein 6 clues dhoondhenge aur phir ek plan banakar hame arrest karenge. Aapko aapke group ke saath ek team ki tarah kaam karna hoga. Aap logo ko per head ek six-shot revolver diya jayega, with no extra bullets. Isiliye aapko aapki bullets soch-samajhkar use karni hogi. Poore test mein aap aapki bullet proof vest pehenkar hi kaam karenge. Agar aapko hum logo par shoot karna hi pade, toh aap hamare chest ya back par hi shoot karenge, no where else, not even on arms and limbs. Kyunki hamari vests hume chests aur back par hi cover karegi. Baaki hume overpower karne ke liye aap fighting skills use karenge. Aap logo ko ek ek knife aur handcuffs bhi diye jayege. Also, aap apne group members se Bluetooth se connected rahenge. Iske alawa aapke pass aur koi saman nahi hoga. So joh bhi hai, use it wisely. And moreover, your team spirit is what will be seen here. Aapko aapke teammates par bharosa bhi karna hoga, aur unke bharose par khara bhi utarna hoga. Aapko apne team ki taaqat banke kaam karna hoga. Get it?

 **Cadets** :- Yes sir!

 **ACP** :- Any doubts?

 **Cadets** :- No sir!

 **ACP** :- Alright then, aap apne-apne groups ke saath khade ho jayiye.

All the cadets follow his order and join their groups. Shanaya joins Viraaj, Ahmad, Sameer, Wakaar, Kabir, Mark, Raj, Omkar, and Mahesh. There are total 50 groups of 10 cadets. Each group is given a box that contains 10 bulletproof vests, 10 revolvers, 60 bullets, 10 knives, 10 baseball caps and handcuffs.

All cadets wear their bulletproof vests and load their guns. But Shanaya dry fires her revolver fist and then loads it.

 **Sameer** :- Kar kya rahi ho?

 **Shanaya** :- Check kar rahi hoo ki jam toh nahi hai.

ACP hears the conversation and is impressed by Shanaya's use of mind. Shanaya puts the gun away in her holster and pockets the knife and handcuff. While she does it, she notices an extra handcuff.

 **Shanaya** :- Kisika handcuff reh gaya hai kya?

Her teammates check their pockets and assure her that they all have their own and its an extra. She doesn't know what to do, so she pockets the handcuff. They all take away their caps and stand facing the podium.

 **Mr. Bakshi** :- All ready?

 **Cadets** :- Sir!

 **Mr. Bakshi** :- All right then, disperse to your allotted tables in the yard. There, you'll find your very first clue. Solve this and find the next. Those will lead you your destination. Alright now, move.

The cadets move groupwise to their allotted tables in the yard. Shanaya's group is group no. 50, so 50's 1st clue (written on butter paper) is :-

Defending the Rex, the Regina moves around,  
Straight moves the Turris shaking the ground,  
Points the Cursor moving across,  
Search the next clue in the moss.

H_ _R H_ _TA_

 **Kabir** :- Moss, matlab ghass. Iska matlab hume 267 acres ke campus ki poori ghass mein talaashi leni hogi?

 **Mark** :- Come on Kabir! Baaki lines ka bhi kuch matlab hoga, hain ya nahi? Aur yeh alphabets, yeh bhi yaha kisi wajah se likhe hoge.

 **Shanaya** :- Right. Kya main clue dekh sakti hoo?

 **Omkar** :- Tumhe dekhna hai? Kyu? Tum dekhke kya karogi? Tum bas dekho, hum kya karte hai, kaam hum kar lenge.

 **Raj** :- Right, hum 9 mard hai na, hum sambhal lenge. Tum jaake manicure karwao na.

Some guys share a laugh.

 **Shanaya** ( **murmuring to herself** ) :- Mujhe pata tha yahi hone wala hai. Uff! Yeh kaha phas gayi main!

She is really angry but starts counting backwards from 50 and successfully steps on her anger. And then continues in a very cold voice.

 **Shanaya** :- Dekho, hamare pas yun behes karne ke liye time nahi hai. Give me that clue, now!

Kabir hands her the clue and she regards it for a moment.

 **Ahmad** :- Kuch pata chala, Miss Einsteinette ?

 **Raj** :- Badi aayi 'main dekhti hu'! (He does a cruel imitation of her)

 **Shanaya** :- Chess Room.

 **Mahesh** :- Kya?

 **Shanaya** :- Next clue chess room main hai..

 **Sameer** :- Aur yeh tumne kaise pata lagaya? I mean is clue mein chess ka toh koi word use nahi hua hai.

 **Shanaya** :- Hua hai. Rex, Regina, Turris and Cursor, yeh saare chess pieces hai. Latin bhasha mein Rex matlab King ya Raja, Regina matlab Queen ya Wazir, Turris matlab Castle ya Haathi aur Cursor matlab Bishop ya Oont. Aur haathi seedhi chal chalta hai aur oont tedhi.

 **Viraaj** :- Whoa man. Latin, nice. (sounding impressed)

 **Shanaya** (smiling slightly) :- Thanks.

 **Wakaar** :- Par chess room mein toh ghass hai hi nahi.

 **Shanaya** :- Shayad hai.

 **Raj** :- Accha? Kaha? (taunting her)

 **Shanaya** (exasperated) :- Tumhare sar par! Ugh!

Saying so she leaves for the Chess Room. The others follow her. She pushes open the doors of the room and moves towards the storage cupboards. They all spread out and search the cupboards. In one of the cupboards Shanaya finds the bundle of artificial grass. She pulls it out and spreads it on the main table.

 **Raj** :- Lo bhai, yeh ghass toh kori nikli. Kaha hai madam aapka clue?

Again some of them share a laugh.

Shanaya shoots them a piercing glare and takes her cell phone out. She opens the Magnifier App and starts searching the bundle for clues. After studying the grass for another 15 minutes, she finds out the thing she's looking for.

 **Shanaya** :- Bingo!

 **Viraaj** :- Kya hua?

 **Shanaya** :- Next clue mill gaya.

 **Mahesh** :- Kaha tha?

 **Shanaya** :- Upper and lower layer ke beech mein that. Yeh lo clue.

 **Sameer** :- Yeh bhi butter paper pe likha hai.

 **Shanaya** :- Yup.

The clue read :-

Saat rango se bani hai khushiya  
Saat suro se saji hai saari zindagiya.  
Agle padaav pe agla saboot  
Raah dikhaegi Gulzar ki kahaniya.

_ _E_ _E _E

 **Raj** :- Lagta hai jaise clue tumne likha ho.

But Shanaya isn't listening to him. She reaches out for her pocket and extracts the first clue. She compares both the clues.

 **Shanaya** :- In dono clues mein niche yeh alphabets kyu likhe huye hai?

 **Viraaj** :- Shayad kuch indicate kar rahe ho.

 **Shanaya** :- Shayad (she answers thoughtfully).

 **Sameer** :- Clue dikhana jara.

She hands it to him.

 **Sameer** :- 'Kahaniyan'. Maybe yeh library ki taraf ishara kar raha hai.

 **Shanaya** :- Good thinking Sameer, but rang aur sur bhi mention kiye hai. Aur Gulzar ji bhale hi kahaniya bhi likhte hai, par woh apne gaano keliye famous hai. So the next clue could be in the Music Room. Waha Gulzar ke gaano ki kitaabe hai. Aur gaane bhi toh kahaniya sunate hai.

 **Raj** :- Aur hum har baar tumhari baat kyu sune?

 **Wakaar** :- Alright Raj. Tum library jao aur Gulzar ki kahaniyon ki kitab search karo. Hum Shanaya ko accompany karte hai.

 **Raj** :- Oh! Kyu nahi. Tum jao Miss Beauty ke saath.

Saying so, he leaves for the library.

 **Sameer** :- Thanks Wakaar. Thodi der ke liye hi sahi par is pagal se jaan toh chooti.

 **Shanaya** :- Kya ise library kaha hai yeh pata hai? (She asks raising an eyebrow and smirking)

She asks to no one in particular. They all share a look and laugh out loud after a moment's silence.

 **Wakaar** :- That was epic Shanaya!

 **Mark** :- Par tumhe kaise pata ki usne kabhi library mein kadam bhi nahi rakha?

 **Shanaya** :-Well library itni badi toh hai nahi ki iski submarine ki size ki ego ko accomodate kar sakey.

This time even Shanaya joins in the laughter that follows. Then they head towards the Music Room. There, they search all the song books written by Gulzar and find the clue in one of them.

The clue reads :-

Dits and Dahs confuse you right?  
Try to figure out with all your might.  
Hieroglyphs, ideograms and pictographs  
Next address hides in a plain graph.

_U_ _ _R_ _L_

 **Viraaj** :- Iske niche bhi alphabets hai aur yeh bhi butter paper pe likha hai.

 **Wakaar** :- Is sab ka koi na koi toh matlab hoga hi.

 **Mark** :- Aur yeh kaisa clue hai yaar.

 **Ahmad** :- Hieroglyphs, ideograms and pictographs. Yeh saari toh ancient written languages hai. I mean inhe written communication ke liye use kiya jaata tha.

 **Shanaya** :- Aur Dits and Dahs toh Morse code mein hote hai. Yeh code radio operators use karte the Coded messages bhejne ke liye. Maybe next clue is in Cryptography Classroom.

 **Mark** :- Matlab Code Systems ka classroom.

 **Shanaya** :- Haa.

Meanwhile Raj enters.

 **Raj** :- Yaar! Yeh library hai kaha? (complaining)

All others burst out laughing, while Raj is confused and Shanaya is smirking.

 **Wakaar** :- O Bhaijaan, next clue mill bhi gaya. Ab chalo.

They make their way towards the Cryptography ( Code System) Classroom. But on reaching there, they face a locked door which requires a password to enter.

 **Omkar** :- Main Asthana Sir ko bulaake laata hoo. Unhe definitely password pata hoga. After all. yeh unhi ki Classroom hai.

 **Mark** :- No. Door per likha hai ki given equation solve karke password milega.

 **Raj** :- Accha, toh Miss Genius ko bolo. Woh solve kar degi.

 **Mark** :- If you all don't mind, main solve karoo? I mean mera maths accha hai.

 **Shanaya** :- Sure! Infact main khud tumse yeh kehne waali thi. Mera maths bohot weak hai. Aur mujhe yeh accept karne mein sharam nahi aati. (She says the last line looking at Raj)

 **Mark** :- Thanks Shanaya.

And he takes out his pocket diary and a pen and starts solving the given equation.

 **Mahesh** :- Waise Shanaya, tumhara maths weak kyu hai?

 **Shanaya** :- Mujhe kabhi koi acche teacher hi nahi miley.

 **Mahesh** :- Kyu?

 **Raj** :- Cause she's an orphan. Haina Miss Charity Case?

 **Shanaya** :- Mera naam har sentence mein badalna jaroori hai kya? I mean I have no problem. But mujh jaisi mamooli si ladki ke liye har sentence mein new naam khojne ke pains uthane ka tumhe agar shoukh hai toh koi tumhe kyu roke? Aur mujh par research karne ke liye thanks.

 **Raj** :- Being cheeky?

 **Shanaya** :- Hell yeah!

 **Mark** :- Ho gaya! Password hai 61096.

 **Shanaya** :- Great!

They enter the password and the door opens to lead them in. They find the clear graph paper and a piece of paper attached to it.

 **Raj** :- Whoa! What are these symbols?

 **Ahmad** :- Ideograms. But just half of them.

 **Shanaya** :- Others are hieroglyphs. Ancient Egyptian script.

 **Sameer** :- Matlab solve karne ke baad clue ka pata chalega.

 **Shanaya** :- Saath mein yeh graph bhi solve karna padega. Equation bhi diya hai.

 **Mark** :- Alright. Lets do it. I'll as usual solve maths.

 **Ahmad** :- Ideograms.

 **Shanaya** :- Hieroglyphs.

 **Viraaj** :- Look, saath mein yeh butter paper bhi tha. Ispe yeh alphabets bhi hai.

 **Raj** :- Just like before.

 **Omkar** :- Lets start.

And they all start to solve the clue.

 **Mark** :- Yeh rahi first line. Graph per ki line.

It was something like this - 7453623-773257-2-6-96737

 **Sameer** :- Yeh toh simple hai. Yeh jaroor landline ke keypad ke numbers se related alphabets hai.

He writes the numbers of the landline on a paper and the alphabets related to them and then solves the numbers.

 **Sameer** :- The line is "Silence speaks a thousand words".

 **Shanaya** :- Second line joh Hieroglyphs mein likhi hai "Agree the pens are mightier than swords".

 **Ahmad** :- Third aur fourth lines jinhe Ideograms represent karte hai "Thomas tells us the story of Lambs; Of Moths, Of Dragons and that of Grahams".

Viraaj writes these lines on the butter paper where some alphabets are already written.

 **Viraaj** :- So here's the clue.

The clue read :-

Silence speaks a thousand words  
Agree the pens are mightier than swords.  
Thomas tells us the story of Lambs  
Of Moths, of Dragons and that of Grahams.

_ N_ _S_ S_

 **Sameer** :- Now this definitely leads to the Library.

 **Omkar** :- And what book?

 **Shanaya** :- I know which one. Lets go.

 **Raj** :- Show off.

 **Shanaya** :- Do one thing, search the whole library. Would that be fine?

 **Sameer** :- Shanaya calm down. Stop raising to his bait. Aur tum Raj, Shanaya ko baar-baar irritate karna band karo aur agar chup rehna nahi aata to back-off.

 **Omkar** :- Chill man. Hum toh bas mazaak kar rahe hai.

 **Wakaar** :- Lekin yeh test koi mazaak nahi hai.

 **Mahesh** :- Accha toh thik hai. Hume baaki kisise koi problem nahi hai. Bas yeh Miss Show-off se problem hai.

 **Viraaj** :- Acch, par yeh Miss Show-off tumse jyada kaam ki hai. I mean she has loads more knowledge than you'll ever have.

 **Kabir** :- Aur tum chaaro ke alawa kisiko isase koi problem nahi hai.

 **Raj** :- We are outnumbered, right?

 **Mark** :- Yes. And that's why just shut-up.

 **Raj** :- Logoko apne side karna bohot acchi tarah se aata hai, nahi Shanaya?

 **Sameer** (yells) :- Now that's enough.

 **Wakaar** :- Lets inform the authorities.

 **Shanaya** :- Let it go. Cheap people think of cheap remarks. Just don't lets waste time. Pata nahi baaki ki teams ka kya progress hoga. Agar humse aage hogi toh we all loose. Aur ek looser ke liye hum sab ko haarne ki koi jaroorat nahi.

 **Viraaj** :- Right Shanaya. Lets leave.

They all give last glares to each other and make their way towards the library. When in the library, Shanaya goes to the Horror-Thriller Section. There she pulls off all the copies of the novels **"Silence of The Lambs"** and **"The Red Dragon"**.

 **Sameer** :- Are you sure its in these.

 **Shanaya** :- Yup Sameer. Look the first book, **"Silence of The Lambs"** , tells us about Lambs and Moths. And the second one, **"The Red Dragon"** , tell us about a person nick-named Red Dragon and the central character is Will Graham. Also, the Author is Thomas Harris.

 **Viraaj** :- You read this one. Its about a cannibal serial killer. That's gross.

 **Shanaya** :- He he he. I know I'm a bit odd.

 **Wakaar** (raising an eyebrow) :- A bit?

 **Shanaya** :- Anyway here's the next clue. Again on butter paper and with some alphabets.

It read :-

Chehre pe chehra, aise anek chehre  
Chal chalo toh hazaaro mohre.  
Bhes badloo aise main  
Jadugar koi jaise main.  
Aakhiri surag milega wahi  
Sachh kuch bhi jaha nahi.

_T _A_ _O_ _B_

 **Ahmad** :- Ab yeh kya hai?

 **Mark** :- Jaise kisi actor ke baare mein ho. You know, they always portray different characters and they are all like masks.

 **Sameer** :- Nice guess. But yeh toh koi jagah honi chahiye. I mean clue toh kisi jagah pe hoga.

 **Wakaar** :- Maybe koi aisi jagah jaha kisi actor ki photo ho.

 **Kabir** :- Aur yaha campus mein aisi kounsi jagah hai.

 **Viraaj** :- Actually koi nahi. I mean, yaha actors ke pics lana allowed thode hi hoga.

 **Sameer** :- Thank God nahi hai.

 **Raj** :- Miss Wikipedia, chup kyu ho?

 **Shanaya** :- 'Sachh kuch bhi jaha nahi'. Sameer, aisi kounsi jagah hai jaha kuch bhi sachh nahi? What place would that be, where all things are a big lie?

 **Raj** :- Sounds like your room. I mean tumse bada jhooth kya hoga?

 **Shanaya** :- Maybe you.

 **Sameer** :- Is there a confession room on the campus?

 **Mark** :- A little correction there Sameer, Confession Room mein sach bolte hai, jhooth nahi.

 **Sameer** :- No I was saying that waha apne jhooth log kabool karte hai.

 **Shanaya** :- Nope, no Confession Room. I think Theatre Room.

 **Kabir** :- Hey why not. I mean uska bhes badal kar usey alag-alag Crime Scenes ki tarah use karte hai.

 **Sameer** :- Right so Theatre Room.

They go to the Theatre Room.

* * *

Now what clue do they find there? Its gonna be the last clue. So what would be the hideout of the gangster (CID cops undercover)? What would be the surprise element of the test? Cause there's always a twist hidden somewhere, lurking in the shadows. What more opposition will Shanaya face from these guys, especially Raj? Would they agree with her now? Or would she have to leave the group? Will the CID team or the MPA authorities take any actions against the men who bullied Shanaya? Or would they never come to know about these nasty comments?

Also, Divyana said that there would be no coded clues. So how come the clue in the Code Systems classroom was in three different codes? Did someone change the clue? If so then why? And who?

Lets wait for the next chapter to find the answers. So stay tuned.

* * *

Please guys I am really sorry for this long wait. I am really sorry for this delayed update. But I had a huge writer's block. Please forgive me.

Also tell me how this chapter was. I spent weeks writing the clues. I took this extra efforts as a sorry for my reviewers and readers and also because I wanted to make this chapter really worth reading. If I need to correct something, do point out. I would be glad and would know you all forgave me.

Please do review.

Love ya all,

Shanaya.


End file.
